Sympathy
by Azhben
Summary: Blaise is the quiet Slytherin that no one ever took the time to get to know. Now, because of her extremely high grades- even higher that Hermione's- she is head girl, along with Harry as head boy. . . Will love bloom in this unexpected matchup?


_**A/N:**_ Well, I tell ya, school today extended for forever and as I was sitting in Religion class trying to stop myself from bashing my head against my desk and drawing attention to myself, I came up with this brilliant idea... I appologize now for any mispelled words, that's not my strongest point in school, and I tend to rely on Spell Check more than I should, and this stupid notepad program doesn't have it, so please bear with me.   
  
By the way, this is for reference during the story- ::Kything:: (for later), _ emphasis _, ** thoughts **,  Books, and literary titles    
  
_**Spoilers:**_ SS/PS, CoS, PoA, Gof   
  
_**Disclaimers:**_ The song belongs to Josie and the Pussycats, so not mine, though it is a really cool song. Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful and talented JK Rowling, she gets all the money, not me, this is just where I concentrate all of my "Potter Energy" until the book comes out in..._**LESS** THAN_ A MONTH!!!!!!! **YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**   
  
_**Summary:**_ Blaise is the quiet Slytherin that no one ever took the time to get to know. Now, because of her extremely high grades- even higher that Hermione's- she is head girl, along with Harry as head boy. . . Will love bloom in this unexpected matchup?   


~~**~~   
  
_**Sympathy**_   
  
~~**~~   
  
_**My Shelter**_   
  
~~**~~

  
  
Elizabeth Zambini curled into a small ball in the corner of her bed and shivered violently, covering herself in her blankets even more than she all ready was. She flinched as she heard the voices down the hall rise and fall, the shouts flying through the walls and into her room. It was a common occurance. Her father would come home drunk from one of his many death eater 'meetings', her mother would get worse than angry, and her father and her mother would fight and argue for hours on end. Tonight, it had been particularly bad. Damon Zambini had come home with some young wench on his arm, and her mother had gone crazy. After literally throwing the girl out of the house, Jessica had started screaming at Damon.   
  
"Damon, where have you been?!" Her mother shouted shrilly.   
  
"I don't report to you woman!" Damon shouted back.   
  
"OH BULL! I know that you've been cheating on me! Why huh, was I not enough for you?" Her voice climbed higher than any of her children thought possible. "Was I not enough when I stuck with you through all your dark arts crap? Was I not enough when I delt with your over bearing mother for nine years? Was I not enough when I nursed you back to health every time you came home in a mess from a run-in with aurors? Was I not enough when I bore you four friggin' children? Huh?" There was a slight pause. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"   
  
"I don't answer to anyone."   
  
"Oh, then I guess that sorry excuse for a dark lord is nobody then." Jessica said. "Yeah, you've been taking orders form Nohbdy for most of your worthless, useless, drunk li- Damon, what do you think you're doing? Damon, put that thing down, you could hurt someone!! Da-!" But she stopped short, and there was the sound of something hitting the floor with a thump, a feminin scream, then the sound of breaking glass, and another two thumps.   
  
Elizabeth pulled the covers over her head to block out the sounds and whimpered loudly. She only faintly heard a soft double knock on the door connecting hers with her brothers'.   
  
"Come in." She called ever so softly.   
  
The door opened and two black heads with identical dark brown eyes poked into the room.   
  
"You okay sis?" Asked Daniel, the older of the twins.   
  
"No."   
  
Both boys came into the room and put an arm over either side of Elizabeth's shoulders.   
  
Daniel looked across the room to the plush couches that littered the area infront of Elizabeth's windows. "Where's Blaise?" Blaise had her own rooms, but hated to be alone, so she usually slept in Liz's room on the couches, but tonight, she wasn't there.   
  
Samuel looked in the direction of their parents' sitting room. "Uh-oh."   
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened to the size of small saucers. "What? What's going on in there? What happened? What do you see?"   
  
"Uh Liz, I think you should stay here, Dan, you might want to come with me." Samuel left the bed and Daniel followed him.   
  
As he left, Elizabeth grabbed hold of Daniel's wrist. "What's wrong with him? What did he see? He won't tell me!"   
  
"Elizabeth, stay here."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
But Daniel left swiftly, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest and pouted. She was being ridiculous, she knew that, but she hated it when people didn't tell her things, especially when it was her brothers, who she loved with every fiber of her being. They were her role models, the perfect people. Kind to everyone, even muggles, to her father's chagrin. "I'm not just going to sit here, I hope they realize that." She said to herself, untangling her tall legs from the twisted blankets with some difficulty. "Damn sliky sheets, don't know why I can't just sleep on cotton, it's a hell of a lot warmer, and less slippery too." She said sliding across the sheets spread on the floor.   
  
In her oversized Wimbleton Wasps tee-shirt that she had snaked from Daniel, she slipped down the hall to the sitting room where her parents had been. The door was all ready halfway open, and all she had to do was push it open slightly before she was met with a very gory sight indeed.   
  
Her beautiful mother lay on her side, bleeding profusely from a very deep wound in her neck and from two in her stomach. Her silver eyes stared lifelessly into Elizabeth's own brown ones and she didn't move at all. Her glorious white hair, just like Blaise's and Samuel's, was pilled ontop of her head and spattered with blood. Elizabeth stood still staring at her mother's crumpled body for a minute, then her eyes drifted over the room to see even more blood in puddles all over the floor.   
  
"WHAT THE?!" She looked around the room trying to locate her brothers. They were behind the sofa trying to pull something from behind it. "Dan? What _happened?_"   
  
Daniel looked up at his younger sister. "Elizabeth! I told you to stay in your room!"   
  
"I couldn't help it, I wanted to see what happened!" She said looking down at her mother's body again. She knelt down next to her and felt hot tears fall down her face, slowly at first, but she was quickly sobbing her heart out. She smoothed back the black waves of hair from the pale face and striking blue eyes. "Mum?" She asked quietly, but of course there was no answer.   
  
Small whimpers came from the floor by the door and Daniel looked to see his ten-year-old sister Blaise curled into a ball in the corner by the door. Blood dripped from the side of her face, and her pure white hair hair was streaked with it. A broken green wine bottle lay in shards around her, and she looked as if she had lost a lot of blood from the impact. A small white kitten, Mistyk, licked the blood from her fingertips.   
  
For a moment, Daniel just stared at the youngest Zambnini. Had their father really harmed her. If so, then he knew what had happened. He walked quickly over to her and placed a pale hand over her own blood stained one. He told her in a very calm voice, "Don't worry Bee, everything will be okay."   
  
In response, the ten-year-old's silver eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp in a dead faint.   
  
Daniel picked up his youngest sister's limp body in his arms and placed Mistyk on her belly. "Sam, just leave him, get Uncle Severus here. Elizabeth, follow me, I want you to watch Blaise while Sam, Uncle, and I take care of this mess."   
  
Elizabeth did nothing, she was still staring at her mother's face.   
  
"ELIZABETH!" She jumped at Daniel's demanding tone. "Look at me Liz, there is nothing we can do, she is dead, we have to be strong for Bee, focus."   
  
"Focus, right." She slowly stood up and took Blaise from Daniel and walked swiftly from the room to find some way to heal her sister. What she did not expect was for Blaise's cut to go away all by itself, not even leaving a mark, but small peices of glass sat innocently on her forehead where they had prevously sat imbeded in her flesh. Elizabeth pushed the glass away and thought ** How had that happened?**   
  
  
  
  
  


~~**~~

  
  
  
  
  
Anastasia Renaldi sat in her family's vast sitting room twiddling her thumbs and staring into the fireplace silent as a mouse. Her white-blonde hair fell down her small back in glorious waves, and melted into the black frock she was wearing. She pulcked at her stockings and hummed a tune in her head being careful not to disturb the adults in the room next door.   
  
Anastasia was suprisingly small for her age, less than three feet tall after her tenth birthday. It was sad seeing as the rest of her family was extremely tall, just another thing making her different from everyone she tried so desperately to fit in with.   
  
If you had paused by the door, you would wonder what a child such as Anya was doing inside on such a beautiful summer day.   
  
Honestly, she couldn't tell you. All she knew was that she had sat there every day for the past seven years of her life. She found the spot comforting, and would meditate for hours on any subject that came to mind. More often than was that day not long ago when she lost half of herself to the death eaters.   
  
The small girl closed her amber eyes and took several deep breaths, calming her heart and spirit. She envisioned green grass and endless fields of flowers in front of her. A tall tree stood next to her and she smiled at the girl on her right. This new girl was an exact image of herself, down to the last sparkle in her yellow eyes. **Annabelle, I miss you.**   
  
Both girls began to laugh childishly and they ran through the fields, holding hands and laughing, the perfect sisters.   
  
Suddenly, the sun went dim, and the girls looked around afraid. From out of no where, eight figures cloaked in black apparated in front of them and surrounded them in one sweap of cloaks. Before she could even think to scream, Anya's mouth was covered, and no sound came from her. One of the men pointed his wand at Annabelle and said something neither of the girls could hear.   
  
Anabelle's eyes widened and she let out a scream, but it was cut off when she hit the ground with a sickening thud.   
  
One word echoed through Anya's head as she stared at her sister's limp body in the grass. DREAM.   
  
Anya was jerked out of her vision roughly when shouting erupted from the next room, her parents. ** Thank you.** She thought. ** At least I don't have to hear tham laughing again. ** She sighed deeply and turned her attention to her parents' voices. They had never really gotten along. They had been forced by their parents to marry at the ripe age of eighteen, and they were definitely not the perfect pair.   
  
The shouting gradually got louder and louder until the stone walls began to shake with the low baritone of her father's voice and the high-pitched sound of her mother's.   
  
On impulse, Anya covered her ears with her hands and tried to block out the sounds, but the screaming only got louder.   
  
"I can't take it anymore!" She said out loud, her voice was quiet and silky, like summer air. She took a deep breath and let out a, literally, ear splitting scream. The windows in the room cracked and fell apart, and the fireplace was turned to a pile of useless rubble as the unearthly sound filled the room.   
  
The sound continued until a cold hand closed over her mouth and clamped it shut.   
  
Someone grabbed her around her waist and hauled her out of the room and into a different one. They threw her roughly into a chair and she looked around for one bewildered moment before she realized where she was.   
  
The man in front of her was breathing heavily and his blue eyes flashed dangerously and he glared at her. A tall woman stood behind him glaring too. She would have been overly beautiful, if not for the pure look of hate that she was giving the small girl in the chair. The man, Roger leaned down into the girl's face and sneered at her.   
  
"I thought that we made it perfectly clear that you would not scream when in his house."   
  
The woman, Claire, leaned in too. "Listen to your father, and do what he says."   
  
"Do it again, and the consequences will be dire." The man said pulling back.   
  
Anastasia stood up and regarded her unloving parents with cold, hard eyes. "I hate you." She said shortly, but they didn't hear her. As soon as she opened her mouth, they had flung their hands over their ears, afraid of what her voice would do.She growled deeply. "JUST HEARING MY VOICE IS NOT GOING TO KILL YOU! NOT IF I DON'T WANT IT TO!"   
  
Both adults flinched at her tone and turned away from her in an effort to block out the melodious sound.   
  
"ARGH!" Anya shook her head in disgust and stalked from the room. **One more year, just one more year.** She thought as she swept up to her room.   
  
As she flopped onto her bed and thought hard about the life she led. Her and her parents had never been that close, she was the product of a marriage they did not want, why should they love her? There was no reason to love her, she was just something to have around to flaunt to the other people of their social status. No, she didn't need love, at least not in her parents' eyes. The only person that had ever cared for her was Annabelle, but she was gone now.   
  
"One more year, only one more year." She said to her self.   
  
  
  
~~~**~~~   
  
  
  
Ten-year-old Charli Diaz sat in her room with her earphones on, bopping her foot to the beat of her music as she read a magazine. Soon, she began to sing along...   
  
  
"La la la   
La la la la   
La la la   
La la la la   
La la la   
La la la la   
La la la, la la la   
Yeah   
1,2   
1, 2, 3, 4   
  
Spin around   
Come back home   
You're running out on a line   
Sometimes feel I'm   
Going outta my mind   
Stunned here waiting   
For anyone to take the time   
Spin around   
We get further and further away   
Smile and wave   
Ain't got nothing to say   
Frozen, waiting for anyone   
To take the time   
To change my mind, this time   
  
Well I've been staring at   
The sun for some time   
It gets dark inside   
But I don't mind   
And if you're gone it's   
Like I'm going blind   
I can't get by this time   
  
Spin around, jump back   
Take another look at yourself   
You've been hiding   
All along on a shelf   
Frozen, waiting for   
Anyone to take the time   
Spin around, come down now   
'Cause it's all getting clear   
Everything you ever wanted is-" She stoped suddenly and fell off the edge of the bed as the door to her room flew open and a very drunk Fredrico Diaz stumbled into her room.   
  
"Stop that ridiculous screaching child! You're giving me a head ache."   
  
Charli stared at him in mock awe. "You know, I'm impressed. You're drunker than a bum on Main st., and yet you are still sober enough to critisize me effecently." She placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, how proud I am, my little boy's all grown up and drinking Cognac!" She spat out the last part and put her headphones back on. "Do us all a favor and do something effective with your life, like mum."   
  
Fredrico looked dumbly at her for a minute, and she stared back with a hateful glare.   
  
"That's your key to leave, you daft prat."   
  
Without another word, Fredrico left wondering who in the world he was talking to.   
  
Charli watched her father's retreating back with a disgusted look. ** Honestly, you'd think that a man who was once Head Boy at Hogwarts whould be smarter than this. Can't wait until I go, I just might be able to regain the family status that he so graciously forgot about. ** She shook her head and continued singing to the music.   
  
Charli's mother Bianca was an interrior designer for the minister of magic for Spain, though the family lived in London. She was very successful and had a number of important clients, even Dumbledore asked her advice when designing new chambers for Hogwarts. She was a regular modern business woman.   
  
** Only one more year until I'm on my way to doing something great. ** She smiled to herself at the irony of that statement and held her hand out towards the fireplace across the room.   
  
Without a word, a spark of fire shot out of Charli's hand and the fireplace lit with warm fire. With another wave of her hand, the fire was doused with a liberal amount of water. ** Hmmm... That was fun...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**A/N:**_ Did anybody find the slight refrence to  The Odessey  by Homer? First one to get the right answer gets twenty points to their respective house!   
  
  
  



End file.
